harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
16. Kapitel: Die Kammer des Schreckens
Band 2/Kapitelübersichten 16. Kapitel: Die Kammer des Schreckens (im Original: The Chamber of Secrets) An einem der nächsten Tage erfahren Harry und Ron, * dass die Alraunen endlich reif sind und die Opfer der Angriffe schon heute Abend mit dem Alraune-Wiederbelebungstrank behandelt werden können. Vielleicht wüssten sie auch etwas über ihren Angreifer. * dass Ginny ihnen etwas sehr Wichtiges sagen will. Leider platzt Percy Weasley dazwischen, ehe sie es herausbringt. Erst an diesem Tag finden die beiden eine Gelegenheit, der ständigen Beaufsichtigung in den Schulgängen zu entkommen und sich ins Klo der Maulenden Myrte aufzumachen. Noch ehe sie dort anlangen, werden sie allerdings von Professor McGonagall erwischt. Als Ausrede behauptet Harry, sie wollten der versteinerten Hermine erzählen, dass der erlösende Zaubertrank für sie in wenigen Stunden so weit sei. Professor McGonagall ist so gerührt, dass sie die beiden ohne Bestrafung und mit ihrer besonderen Erlaubnis in den Krankenflügel schickt. Zwar kommt erwartungsgemäß nichts bei der erstarrten Hermine an, stattdessen entdecken Harry und Ron aber, was Hermine in der Schulbibliothek damals herausgefunden hat: In ihrer steifen Faust ist eine zerknüllte Buchseite, die den Basilisken beschreibt. Diese schreckliche Riesenschlange kann viele Jahrhunderte alt werden und nicht nur mit ihren Giftzähnen, sondern schon durch einen Blick ihrer großen gelben Augen jemanden töten. Darunter hat Hermine handschriftlich das Wort "Rohre" notiert. Alles passt zusammen: Spinnen fliehen vor diesem Monster. Keines der Opfer hat ihm direkt in die Augen gesehen, sondern * Colin Creevey durch den Sucher seiner Kamera; * Hermine und jene Ravenclawschülerin haben vorsichtshalber immer zuerst durch den Taschenspiegel in den nächsten Gang geschaut; * Mrs Norris hat den Blick nur als Spiegelung im Wasser gesehen; * Justin Finch-Fletchley durch den Fast Kopflosen Nick; * nur der Geist selbst hat dem Basilisken direkt in die Augen geblickt, konnte aber kein zweites Mal sterben. Dass die Schlange sich im Wasserrohrsystem durch das Schloss bewegt, erklärt, dass niemand sie in den Gängen sieht, und nur Harry sie hört, weil er Parsel versteht. Wahrscheinlich ist der Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens eines der Wasserrohre, vielleicht eines in Myrtes Klo? Die Beiden eilen ins Lehrerzimmer, um alles was sie wissen sofort Professor McGonagall zu berichten. Stattdessen müssen sie sich dort aber gleich vor den hereinströmenden Lehrern verstecken und kriegen mit, der Erbe von Slytherin habe in einer neuen Botschaft mitgeteilt, er habe die Schülerin Ginny Weasley in die Kammer des Schreckens entführt. Die geschockten Lehrer erfahren, dass Hogwarts nun geschlossen werden müsse. Als Gilderoy Lockhart verspätet und ahnungslos strahlend hereinkommt, reiben ihm die anderen Lehrer seine aufschneiderischen Sprüche von früher rein: Jetzt könne er es endlich alleine mit dem Monster aufnehmen. Lockhart zieht sich in sein Büro zurück, angeblich um seinen nächtlichen Gang in die Kammer des Schreckens vorzubereiten. In einem verzweifelten Versuch, Ginnys Leben vielleicht doch noch retten zu können, wollen Harry und Ron Lockhart mitteilen, was sie über die Kammer und das Monster herausgefunden haben. Fassungslos müssen sie jedoch feststellen, dass der berühmte Held gerade seine Koffer packt. Lockhart erzählt, wie er die in seinen Büchern beschriebenen Heldentaten vollbracht hat: Nachdem irgendwelche unbedeutenden Hexen und Zauberer ihm die außerordentlichen Taten genau geschildert haben, brauchte er nur noch deren Erinnerung zu löschen, um ihre Erlebnisse als seine eigenen zu verkaufen. In dieser bewährten Art will Lockhart die Erinnerungen an das eben Gesagte aus den Gedächtnissen der beiden löschen, damit sie sein Erfolgsrezept niemandem verraten können. Harry und Ron sind aber schneller und entwaffnen ihn magisch. Lockhart muss ihnen wehrlos und angstschlotternd ins Klo der Maulenden Myrte folgen. Myrte erzählt ihnen stolz, wie schrecklich ihr Tod damals gewesen ist. An der von Myrte gezeigten Stelle finden Harry und Ron einen Wasserhahn mit einer eingravierten Schlange, der auf einen Befehl in Parsel hin die große Öffnung eines Wasserrohrs freigibt. Die beiden zwingen Lockhart, zuerst einzusteigen und rutschen nach ihm ebenfalls durch das breite Wasserrohr hinab in einen mannshohen steinernen Gang tief unter der Schule. Dort stoßen sie nach einiger Zeit auf eine gigantische abgeworfene Schlangenhaut. Lockhart täuscht einen Schwächeanfall vor und ergattert so Rons Zauberstab. Beim Versuch, das Gedächtnis der Beiden komplett zu löschen, um sie mundtot zu machen und selbst hier wegkommen zu können, geht der kaputte Zauberstab mal wieder nach hinten los. Die Decke des Gangs stürzt teilweise ein und Ron ist mit Lockhart hinter einem Wall heruntergefallener Felsbrocken, die den Gang versperren. Harry, der vorausgegangen war, kann nur noch allein weitergehen. Er verständigt sich mit Ron laut rufend darüber, dass Ron zwischenzeitlich so gut wie möglich einen Durchgang freiräumen werde. Am Ende des langen Steingangs kommt Harry an eine Mauer mit zwei in Stein gehauenen Schlangen, denen er in Parsel befiehlt, die Mauer zur Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen. Am Rand erwähnt: Abessinische Schrumpelfeige, Olive Hornby Erwähnte magische Literatur: Tanz mit einer Todesfee, Wanderungen mit Werwölfen 16. Kapitel im Film Im Film sieht man Harry und Ron Hermine im Krankenflügel besuchen, was normal zu sein scheint. Dabei finden sie die Seite aus dem Bibliotheksbuch, auf der der Basilisk beschrieben wird. Diese Seite umklammert Hermine nicht wie im Buch so fest, dass Harry sie kaum aus ihrer Hand lösen kann, stattdessen hat Hermine die Hand so weit geöffnet, dass es merkwürdig ist, dass der Zettel nicht längst entdeckt wurde. Harry und Ron kommen dahinter, dass der Basilisk das Monster ist. Während sie einen Gang entlanggehen, hören sie plötzlich Professor McGonagalls Stimme verkünden, dass alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen sollen und die Lehrer sich im zweiten Stock treffen. Harry und Ron schleichen sich stattdessen zum Treffen der Lehrer und erfahren so, dass Ginny entführt wurde. Sie suchen wie im Buch Lockhart auf, der statt Ginny zu retten sich davon machen will. Harry und Ron erfahren die Wahrheit über seine Bücher und zwingen ihn, mit ihnen ins Klo der Maulenden Myrthe zu kommen, wo Harry diese nach ihrem Tod befragt. So finden sie den Eingang der Kammer des Schreckens, den Harry mit Parsel öffnet und stoßen Lockhart hinab. Als sie die abgeworfene Schlangenhaut finden, will Lockhart Harrys und Rons Gedächtnis mit Rons Zauberstab löschen, doch der Zauber geht wie im Buch nach hinten los und die Tunneldecke stürzt so ein, dass nur noch Harry weiter in Richtung der eigentlichen Kammer gehen kann. en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 2Q